Finding Hiccup
by aubreyabraham97
Summary: Based on Finding Nemo. Hiccup and his friends were captured by the Outcasts and his father is the only person who can save them. With the help of the dragons, Stoick must go on a journey to find Hiccup before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

It's very hard to take care of everything on Berk if you're the chief. You're like a king or the leader of the pack. Stoick the Vast made Berk perfect for his wife and his baby son.

"Will you look at it, Val. Look at it. This home is perfect for the two of us." he told his wife, Val. "I'm looking at it, honey. You did a great job taking care of your people." said Val. "I'm sure little Hiccup will like it too." "I'm not sure we can let Hiccup go outside. I mean he's just a baby and he can hurt himself when gets into the weapons." said Stoick. "That's why we need to keep a close eye on him and the village knows him very well, so he'll be fine." said Val. "Yeah, you're right. We could teach him how to slay a dragon, catch a fish, and he'll be the greatest Viking BERK HAS EVER SEEN!" he shouted and the whole village heard him. "Shh, you'll wake up the baby." said Val as she went inside to check on Hiccup.

They went to Hiccup's bedroom and sees him sleeping in his little crib. "Oh look. He's dreaming." whispered Val as she looks at her sleeping baby. "I'll bet he's dreaming about being a great Viking." said Stoick as he and his wife went back outside to watch his people.

"In just a couple months, Hiccup will be two. He sure is getting bigger."said Val. "Yeah. What if he doesn't like me?" asked Stoick, worried about the future. Val laughed a little bit on what her husband said. "Stoick, you're his father. He'll love you. He will be like you." said Val. "Actually, he's just like you. He'll be like you in the future." said Stoick as he watches his wife clean the steps.

Val notices her husband staring at her. "What?" she asked him. "Remember how we first met?" asked Stoick. "I seriously doubt that I don't." Val replied as she continued what she was doing. "Well, I do. Excuse me, miss? Do I have something on my mouth?" asked Stoick playfully as he wrapped his arms around his wife and twirled her around. "Ahh, Stoick! Stop it!" said Val playfully.

They stopped playing when Gobber came to the couple while panting when he stopped. "Gobber, what's wrong?" asked Stoick. "The Outcasts are here, Stoick. You better go find out what he wants." said Gobber. "WHAT?! Outcasts? In Berk?!" asked Stoick furiously.

He got out his hammer to get ready for battle. Val got ready too, but Stoick told her, "No, Val. It's not safe. You have to stay here with Hiccup. He needs you." He was right. Mothers like Val would never leave their children. She nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back." he said before kissing her forehead and left the house.

When Stoick made it to the docks, his old nemesis Alvin the Trecherous was waiting. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Stoick the Vast. Here to fight me." he said. "What do you want, Alvin?" asked Stoick rudely. "You know what I want, Stoick. I want Berk. Now surrender before I take every single life on Berk." said Alvin. "You wouldn't." threatened Stoick as he aimed his hammer at Alvin. Alvin missed his aim and called his fellow Outcasts, "Attack Berk! Take everything you could find!" They charged at the village and Stoick tried to stop them, but was stopped by Alvin. "I warned you, Stoick. Everyone is dying because of you. Now it's your turn." he said as he grabbed Stoick's hammer and knocked him out.

A few hours later, Stoick woke up in a hospital where found Gobber by his side. He groaned as he got up. "What happened?" he asked himself. Gobber heard his friend's voice and shouted in worry, "Stoick, are you alright?" "I'm fine." he said, but then he remembered something important. "Where's Val?" Gobber didn't answer him which worries him so much that he got out of the bed and ran to his house.

He didn't care if he hears his friend calling him. Stoick kept running to the house and when he got there, it was empty. "Val?" he called as he looked around his house to find his wife. "Val?!" he called again. He went Hiccup's room and it was empty. Stoick gasped in shock and looked at Hiccup's bed. "Oh Hiccup. Not you too." he whispered. He went back outside and yelled, "VAL!" and not a voice replied back to him.

Gobber went towards him and asked him, "There you are. What's with all the screaming?" "Where's Val? She's not in the house. Hiccup's not in there either!" yelled Stoick. Gobber swallowed and said, "I hate to upset you, but. Alvin took away Val's life. There was no sign of Hiccup anywhere. Alvin chased her to the woods and killed her." Stoick was stunned and didn't say anything to him. "I'm sorry Stoick. I'll leave you alone." said Gobber as he leaves to go home.

Stoick went inside and when he sat down, he wept. His only family he ever had was gone. Now the chief has nothing. Stoick kept on crying, and then, he heard a small cry coming from underground.

This little cry keeps going which made Stoick finding out where it's coming from. He opened a handle to the floor and moved the rug out of the way. When he did, it was a surprise. It was Hiccup! The poor baby was in there all this time and Alvin didn't notice this private place. "Hiccup!" Stoick yelped as he picked up the baby and cradled him in his arms. Hiccup continued crying as he was picked up by someone else instead of his mother. "Shhh. There there. It's okay. Daddy's here." he cooed to baby.

When he talked to him, Hiccup calmed down and stopped crying. "Daddy's got you." Stoick held Hiccup until he fell asleep.

When he took Hiccup to his cradle, he made a promise to the boy that would never be broken forever. "I promise, Hiccup. I'll never let anything happen to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Years later, Stoick seemed to forget his promise about protecting Hiccup. He has done many things that made Berk brand new. He made the dragons the citizens of the village, though he lost his leg because of the Red Death. Ever since Hiccup was kidnapped by Alvin, Stoick now remembers he has to protect his little boy 24/7.

Early in the morning, Hiccup went to his fathers bed and shouted, "First day of dragon training! Wake up!" He pushes his shoulder to wake him up. "I don't want to go to dragon training. Five wore minutes." muttered Stoick as he continues to sleep while Hiccup keeps pushing his shoulders. "Not you, dad. Me. My friends are waiting for me to start the dragon lessons." said Hiccup as he went go get his dragon, Toothless.

"Wake up, bud! Time to start another training day!" he said. Toothless yawned and stretched as he got up. He slowly walked to his best friend and gave him a nuzzle to his arm. "I can see you had a goodnight sleep last night." said Hiccup. "I'll get your saddle."

As Hiccup went to get Toothless' saddle, he accidently stepped on a bucket. He quickly got it off and didn't expect to fall into a barrel. "Good thing this barrel is empty." he said as he tried to get out, but is stuck.

Now Stoick is out of his bed and made some breakfast. "Where's Hiccup?" he asked Toothless. Toothless turned his head to the door outside. "Hope he doesn't hurt himself." he muttered.

When Stoick went outside, he finds Hiccup in a barrel. "Hiccup!" he yelled as rushed to his side and tried to pull him out, but Hiccup wouldn't hold still. "Don't move, son. I've got you." he said as he pulled Hiccup out of the barrel and took him inside.

He puts Hiccup in a chair and checks on his body to see if he's hurt. "Where's the break? Where's the break?" asked Stoick. "No." Hiccup replied and was annoyed by his fathers worrying. "Have a headache? A fever? Anything hurt?" he asked his son. "I'm fine." Hiccup whined. "How many layers do I have in my belt?" Stoick asked. "Five." answered Hiccup. "See? Something's wrong with you. I have one two three four five. Oh. You're okay." said Stoick as he patted his sons head gently. "How's your lucky leg?" "Lucky." said Hiccup as he moved his prosthetic leg back and forth. "Let me see." said Stoick. Hiccup kicked his fathers leg with his prosthetic leg. "Alright. Did you forget to brush?" Hiccup didn't answer his question so that means he didn't. "Brush." Stoick ordered. And Hiccup went to get his comb and brushed his hair quickly. "Okay, I'm done." he said as he was about to leave, but Stoick grabbed his arm by saying, "Uh uh. You missed a spot." "Where?" asked Hiccup. "Hmm, let's see. Maybe here or maybe here." said Stoick as he began to tickle Hiccup while he was laughing.

When Hiccup and Toothless were leaving for the lessons, Stoick stopped him. "Hold on. Remember what happens when something bad is going on." he said. " Go to the house and never come out until you come home. I know. I know." said Hiccup. "Alright. Just to make sure. Have fun, son." said Stoick as he watch Toothless and Hiccup leave. "Bye dad!" yelled Hiccup. "Bye son!" Stoick yelled back.

"Be safe." he muttered. Stoick then later on went to Gobber's shop to chat with him. "Good morning, old friend. Anything new?" asked Gobber as he cleans a Deadly Nadder's teeth. "Nothing much. Just letting Hiccup go to dragon training." Stoick replied as he sat down sadly. Gobber is done cleaning with the dragons teeth and lets him go. He climbed down the ladder and went to Stoick. "Good. I mean he's the leader of the Dragon Academy. He couldn't do somthing bad." he said as he sat down with Stoick. "What if he gets hurt or killed while training?" asked Stoick worrying about Hiccup. "Don't worry about Hiccup. He'll be fine. Heard he and his friends are at a deadly cliff." said Gobber. "Thanks for advice. A DEADLY CLIFF?! He's going to a deadly cliff?! Isn't that insane!?" yelled Stoick. Gobber tried to calm him down by telling him, "Stoick, calm down." "I'm not calm until he's home with me." said Stoick as he angerily left Gobber's shop to get Hiccup from training. "Here we go again." he muttered as he layed his head to the table.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and his friends are practicing loops for defense in order to avoid arrows or cannons. Astrid did the best loop and beats the high score. "Great job, Astrid. You beat the high score. Fishlegs, you're up." said Hiccup as he writes the chart of chores. He watched Fishlegs go flying with his dragon, Meatlug. He didn't get a high score like Astrid did, but at least he did a good job. "Good job, Fishlegs. But you need to work a little harder to make one huge loop." said Hiccup.

He then notices the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are looking in a different direction instead of paying attention to the lesson. "What are you guys doing?" asked Hiccup. "Just watching that Outcast boat." said Tuffnut. "What Outcast boat?" asked Hiccup as he looked at what the twins are looking at. "It looks abondoned. We should get back to the lessons." said Hiccup. "What are you guys looking at?" asked Astrid. "An abondoned Outcast ship? Do you think we should check it out?" asked Snotlout. "No. It's dangerous. My dad says its not safe." said Hiccup.

Then out of the woods, Stoick came out by yelling, "HICCUP NO!" and pushed his son off of Toothless. "You were about to go over there, weren't you?" asked Stoick furiously. "No dad, I wasn't." said Hiccup. "Yeah, chief. He was too afraid." said Ruffnut. "No I wasn't." said Hiccup, glaring at her. "This does not consider it, you kids. It's a good thing your parents don't you what you are doing out there. Hiccup, you can't walk well with that fake leg of yours." said Stoick, scolding at the teens. "I can walk fine dad, okay?!" yelled Hiccup. "No, it's not okay. You never walk okay. You know what, let's go home and we could start dragon training next year or two." said Stoick as he grabbed Hiccup's hand and was about to leave, but Hiccup refuses. "No dad! It's just you're scared of what's outside of Berk!" he yelled at his father. "You think you could do those things, but you just can't, Hiccup!" yelled Stoick. Hiccup gave him a frowned look on hisface and said, "I hate you." Stoick was shocked on what his son just said to him. His own son hates him for what's he's done. "Come on, Toothless. Let's go." said Hiccup as he angerily leaves the woods, leaving his friends in shock.

At a beach, Hiccup was muttering while walking back and forth about his fathers actions in front of his friends. "Why would he do this to me? I mean he was harsh on me for the past few years until I met you and we made peace with the dragons. I just don't know why he changed after he rescued us from the Outcasts." said Hiccup to his dragon as he sat down and frowned.

Then Astrid and the rest of the group arrive to talk to Hiccup. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about the father-son arguement." she said." "Thanks, Astrid. We should get back to the lessons." said Hiccup.

But before the teens could do anything, the Outcasts came out of nowhere and grabbed them all. "Hey, get off me!" cried Snotlout. "Meatlug, help!" shouted Fishlegs. "Let go of me!" yelled Astrid. Hiccup tried to escape, but a long staff tripped him and he fell to the ground. He turned around and sees Mildew on top of him. "Mildew?" he guessed. "I thought you were dead." "I actually faked my death to train some dragons for the Outcasts by using your tricks. Alvin told me to get you as a reward for helping us." said Mildew as he grabbed Hiccup by the wrists and binded them together. "DAD! HELP ME!" Hiccup yelled as Mildew slapped him to shut him up. "Be quiet, boy! You don't want us to get caught, don't you?" said Mildew as he took Hiccup to the boats while he was whimpering.

Stoick was muttering about Hiccup's actions earlier until he heard his son yell" DAD! HELP ME!" Stoick gasped as he ran towards the beach to save Hiccup. Then he saw something shocking. Hiccup and his friends are getting kidnapped. "I'm coming, Hiccup!" shouted Stoick as he tried to get to his son, but a Monstorous Nightmare grabbed him and flew him higher into the air. "Hiccup no!" he shouted. "I got the chief, Mildew!" the Outcast shouted to the boss. "Mildew?" he asked himself. "Just throw him away. We only needed his boy." Mildew ordered. The Outcast did what Mildew told him to do. The Nightmare threw Stoick to a nearby house where he was crashed into and knocked unconcious.

At the Outcast boats, Hiccup's friends were locked in a cell, yelling at the Outcasts to let them go. "Shut up. All of you!" shouted Mildew as he banged the cell with his staff. "Don't hurt them!" yelled Hiccup. Mildew walked towards the boy and grabbed his face. "I don't care what you say, boy. I will never listen to you." said Mildew. "Gag him!" An Outcast puts a cloth around Hiccup's mouth and gagged him. Hiccup muffled through the cloth as he tried to move. "Just in case you escape, you don't need that blasted leg of yours." said Mildew as he pulled Hiccup's prosthetic leg off of him and threw it into the ocean. The leg sank deeper and deeper until it hits the ground and it'll never see the light of day.


	3. Chapter 3

Stoick slowly got up and walked away form the house. He shook his head and went back to the beach to save Hiccup. But he was too late, the boats are gone. The only person that's there is Toothless who was knocked out by the Outcasts. "Toothless." he muttered as he gushed towards the dragon and shook him gently. Toothless slowly opened his eyes and sneezed very quick, causing Stoick to duck his head to avoid the fireball. "Bless you." he said. Toothless sniffled in order not to get another sneeze and then looks around if Hiccup is around. He roared at the village to get him call back, but nothing was heard. Toothless whimpered and ran towards the woods to search for his rider.

Toothless looked at every tree and even looked at the canyon where they first met. He climbed to a tree to get a better view. He roared very loud in the air. Once again, nothing heard him back. He roared softly as he slowly went down and went back to Berk.

When he came back, he still continued roaring for Hiccup. He ran really fast that made the people and dragon wonder what he was doing. He even ran past Bucket and Mulch. "Oi, what's that dragon up too?" asked Bucket. "Have no idea." said Mulch.

Toothless went back to the beach and tackled Stoick. He roared at him like he told him where is Hiccup. "Easy, Toothless. Calm down." said Stoick as he gently pets Toothless in order for him to calm down. "My baby is gone. I have to find him. This is all my fault. I shouldn't yell at him in front of his friends." Toothless whimpered on what Stoick just said and nuzzled him. "You miss him too huh?" asked Stoick. Toothless nodded yes. "Well, we can't just stay here. We must leave immediately!" Toothless agreed and followed Stoick to his house.

They packed food, water, supplies, and first aid and puts it in a bag. "Ready?" asked Stoick. Toothless nodded his head yes and turned around to let Stoick get on his back. He got on his back and they're off.

"I think I remember how to control your steering." said Stoick as he pushes a peddle that causes Toothless' tail fin to go flat. Toothless' eyes widened when Stoick did that. He roared softly to him to tell him not to did that otherwise they'll crash. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." said Stoick as he continued to steer Toothless incorrectly, causing them to twirl and crash into a huge rock. It made Toothless really dizzy and caused him to fall into the forest.

Stoick rubbed his head while Toothless shook his own. "Look what you made us do." Stoick complained. Toothless looked at him like was saying, 'Don't look at me. You're the one who's steering.' and scoffed at him. "Oh you think it's my fault?" he asked arguably. Toothless aggressively nodded yes and growled at the chief. "You think Hiccup only belongs to you? Well, I got news for you, blackie. Hiccup is mine and I'm going to find him on my own." said Stoick as he walked away from Toothless and keeps walking, but stopped when Dagur showed up with his men.

"Well well well. If it isn't Stoick the Vast. What brings you here on my island?" he said to the chief. "I didn't mean to crash into your island. I was looking for my son, Hiccup." Stoick replied. "Hiccup? What happened to him? Did he get eaten by a dragon?" said Dagur as he and his men started laughing. "It's not FUNNY!" yelled Stoick as he charged at the teenager, but his men grabbed him and roughly pushes him to the ground. Toothless roared at Dagur as ropes were tied around the poor dragon. "What do we do with them, sir?" one of Dagur's men asked. "It'll be fun to have them as my prisoners." said Dagur.

A few hours later, Stoick and Toothless found themselves in cells. "Toothless, are you alright?" asked Stoick. Toothless roared in response that he's been chained up all over his body. His wings were chained together too. "Don't worry, Toothless. We'll get out of here as soon as possible." Stoick promised his boy's dragon.

After thinking of a plan to escape, Stoick waits for a guard to bring food for him and waits to attack. Once the guard is in, Stoick strikes by cracking his neck and grabbed his keys. He went to Toothless' cell and unlocked it. Then he pulled the chains off of him and Toothless shook them off. "Shh! You don't want the guards to hear us." Stoick whispered as they snook out of the prison cells and out they go.

They finally made it out safe and sound without a sound. "Nice job. It's a good thing Dagur didn't hear us. Come on! We have to continue finding my boy." said Stoick as he ran to the woods while Toothless is following him.

Meanwhile on Outcast Island, Mildew dragged Hiccup all the way to Alvin's throne room along with his friends. "Well done, Mildew. You got what I wanted most." said Alvin as he walked towards the shaking boy. "Welcome home, Hiccup." Hiccup screamed through his cloth and shaking his head no. "Leave him alone!" shouted Astrid. Alvin walked towards her and said to one of the guards, "Throw them in the cells separately." and they took Hiccup's friends away from the room. "Hiccup! NO!" Astrid yelled as she was taken away by the Outcasts and the door slammed shut.

Now the only people in the room are Hiccup, Mildew, and Alvin. Hiccup was scared. He's never been scared that much in his life. "What's the matter, boy? Don't you want to have fun with Alvin?" asked Alvin as he wiped the cloth off of Hiccup's face. "Please. Don't hurt them." he whimpered at the leader. "Hurt what? Your friends? They'll be fine. The only thing I wanted is you." said Alvin. "What do you want from me? You already have a dragon trainer." said Hiccup. Mildew chuckled evilly at the boy. "I want to break you. To prove your father that he messed with the wrong man. I'll break you for a while and when your father gets here, I'll kill you right in front of him." Alvin explained as he laughed evilly. Hiccup started panting and shaking. "P-please don't." he whimpered. "I don't think so. You belong to us now." said Mildew. "Now what we should do to you first? What do you think, Alvin?" "I say we take off his clothes so he can be cold all night." said Alvin as he torn Hiccup's shirt off of him. Mildew took off his pants and boot, leaving him in his underwear. "Perfect. Now let me do the rest with him in my room." said Alvin as he picked up Hiccup and took him to his room, leaving Mildew alone in the throne room.

Once they're in Alvin's room, he threw Hiccup to the ground and locked his door. Hiccup tried to back away from the monster, but Alvin dragged his foot towards him. He chuckled evilly and said, "I'm going to have so much fun breaking you." "No! Stop!" Hiccup cried as he tried to push Alvin off of him. Alvin puts his hands around the boy's neck and began to choke him. Hiccup grabbed his hands to get Alvin letting go of him while coughing really hard. "Want some more fun?" asked Alin as he brought a small knife and pressed it into Hiccup's thump and made a huge X where his prosthetic is. Hiccup screamed in pain while Alvin was still choking him. Then he threw him to the hard floor and cried from the pain Alvin gave him. "Sweet nightmares, Hiccup." said Alvin as he leaves his room

Hiccup continued crying from the pain. For a few minutes, he stopped and whispered softly, "I need you, daddy. Help me." Then he fell asleep, making sure the pain would go away.


	4. Chapter 4

After the escape from the Berserkers, Stoick and Toothless continued walking from last night. Toothless was really tired from walking for hours and finally collapsed. "Come on, Toothless. Hiccup needs us. You can't rest now." said Stoick as he pulls Toothless up and trying to get him going. Toothless whined at him. "What's the matter with you?" asked Stoick. Then he notices why Toothless is acting like this. "Oh, are you tired?" he asked. Toothless nodded yes and went to a nearby cave. Stoick followed him and he too is tired. When he turned around, he noticed that Toothless had already fallen asleep. He smiled and pets Toothless' head. "Goodnight, Toothless." he whispered. "Goodnight Hiccup."

When Stoick was sleeping, he was dreaming of a memory when Hiccup was five years old. It was storming outside and he was playing with his wood carved toys while Stoick was cleaning his shield from battle. Thunder boomed out of nowhere and it scared Hiccup. He screamed as he hugged Stoick's leg. Stoick stopped on what he was doing and looked at his frightened son. "It's okay , Hiccup. Thunder's not gonna hurt you." said Stoick as he patted his sons head and picked him up. "Is it going to come back?" asked Hiccup. "Storms do come back. You have to be very careful with them. Don't worry, Hiccup. I'll always be right here for you." said Stoick as he embraced his boy and never lets go of him all night.

The next morning, the thought of Hiccup continue to grow in his head. "Hiccup." he muttered. Stoick then got up and stretched. He sees Toothless already up and has breakfast ready. "Good morning." said Stoick. Toothless says good morning to him back. "I can see you got us some breakfast." he said. Toothless nodded and gave Stoick a fish. "Thanks, I might cook this up." he said as he made a fire and cooked his fish while Toothless is eating a lot of them.

After breakfast, Stoick tried to get on Toothless' back, but the dragon refused. "What? Are you mad at me for what happened yesterday?" Stoick asked the dragon. Toothless scoffed his nose while nodding. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean for us to crash into the Berserkers. I'm trying to do what Hiccup did to you. So please, give me a second chance." said Stoick. Toothless was surprised on what the chief is doing. He sighed and turned around for him to get on his back. "Thank you." he whispered.

Now they are in the air, praying not to crash into anything. "Am I doing this right?" asked Stoick. Toothless nodded yes and also telling him that he will do the steering this time. He flew fast while Stoick was screaming. Toothless laughed on what he was doing. "It's not funny, you useless reptile." said Stoick as he tried to hold on to Toothless. "Do you know where Outcast Island is?" Toothless does remember the place, but doesn't know how to get there. At least he can try.

Things have gotten worse on Outcast Island, Astrid and her friends are in cells separately. Well, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are in the same cell. Hiccup has been in pain all morning. When Alvin was carrying him through the hallway, Astrid sees them and yells, "Let him go!" Alvin pushed her until she was in the back. "There's no way I can let go of your friend. He mine! All mine! And he will die when you see him again." said Alvin as he continued walking while laughing.

Astrid couldn't believe what Alvin just said to her. He's going to kill Hiccup before she could see him again. She wraps her arms around her knees and sobbed. "Astrid? Is it true what Alvin said?" asked Fishlegs. Astrid nodded yes. " How come he's not killing us if he captured us?" asked Tuffnut. "Maybe he wants us to be nothing but bones." said Ruffnut. "No. The main reason they kidnapped us is because he doesn't want us to tell everyone on Berk that Hiccup was missing." said Astrid. "What do we do now?" asked Snotlout as he leaned on a cage. Astrid thought for a moment and said, "We have to get of here. We'll all going to escape and save Hiccup from death." said Astrid. The teens cheered on her plan. "So what's the plan?" asked Fishlegs.

"Heres the plan. One of us must call a guard in order to knock him out. Then, we grab all of the weapons and threw them to the ocean. We each get a dragon to fly ourselves out of here. I'll save Hiccup and take him home to safety. Sounds like a plan?"

They all nodded the plan and Astrid said, "Let's do it."

Meanwhile, Alvin is taking Hiccup to a cell where his prisoners get a nice painful whip. He chained the boy up with his back facing him. Hiccup took deep breaths heavily and tried to hold back his tears from falling. "Ready to have some fun?" asked Alvin as he picked up a whip. "This is no fun. This is torture." said Hiccup. "It is to me." said Alvin as he began to whip the poor boy. Hiccup bit his lip to not scream for him. He continued to whip Hiccup and asked him, "Why aren't you screaming? I want you to SCREAM!" Hiccup let his tears fall and let's go of his lips while they begin to bleed. He lets out small cries, hoping Alvin won't hear him. "What's that noise? Are you crying? I've asked you to scream, not cry!" yelled Alvin as he whipped Hiccup one last whip and he screamed very loud. "Thats more like it." he muttered to himself as Hiccup started crying from the whips. He kept on crying for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

While flying, Toothless tried to be on balance and Stoick is hanging on to him. "I don't see Outcast Island anywhere. We must be lost." said Stoick.

Then, Toothless picked up a familiar scent and sniffed. He tried to avoid the smell so he won't get into trouble again. "Toothless, what's wrong?" asked Stoick. Toothless roared at him, trying to tell him that something bad is going to happen. Stoick began to sniff and said, "I smell smoke. Do you smell it, Toothless?" Toothless nodded yes.

Then all of the sudden, smoke came out of nowhere and it went towards Stoick and Toothless. Toothless flew faster to avoid the smoke, but ends up getting in the middle of it.

"This is bad, Toothless." said Stoick as he tries to get the smoke out of his way, but gets bitten by a Smothering Smokebreath. "What the devil is that thing?" he asked himself. Toothless flapped his wings to get the smoke away. It worked.

They thought the Smothering Smokebreaths are gone, but they didn't. One of them bit Toothless' fake fin and causes him to lose control of flying. Another one breathed smoke on his face, causing him to pass out and fall. Stoick also falls with the dragon. Once they landed on land. THUD! Stoick and Toothless blacked out after that. "Wake up. Hiccup." Stoick muttered.

Meanwhile on Outcast Island, Hiccup has been asleep for a couple hours since Alvin was busy with plans. He was glad that he got to take a break from all that torture. Until Mildew walked in. He poked Hiccup with his staff, causing him to wake up. Hiccup got startled when he got up and stared at Mildew. "Aww, did Alvin's toy take a little nap?" asked Mildew teasingly. "I was tired. So I closed my eyes a bit." Hiccup replied. "Alvin told me to get you ready for his next thing for you." said Mildew as he finds some ropes and tied up Hiccup's wrists and ankles. "What are you doing?" asked Hiccup fearfully. "Hush now. You need to save your screaming for later." said Mildew. "Hope you and Alvin have fun tonight." Mildew laughed and leaves Alvin's room. Hiccup strangled to get loose from the ropes and they were really tight.

In the dungeon, Tuffnut uses her sister to get the cage open. "What are you guys doing?" asked Astrid annoyed by the twins. "Trying to get out. Thats what you told us to do." said Ruffnut. "And she's the only weapon I have." said Tuffnut as he drops Ruffnut to the floor. She shook her head and got up.

"What's taking that food tray so long? I'm starving." Snotlout whined. When Astrid heard on what Snotlout just said, she has an idea. "Snotlout, when the food guy gets here. Knock him out and steal his keys." she ordered. "With my fists?" asked Snotlout. "Yes. You are going to use your fists." she said. "Just in case the food guy comes to me first, I'll knock him out." said Fishlegs.

Then, the teens a whistle. It's the food guy coming down the hall. He went to Snotlout's cell first. He waited to come in and he strikes. He beats up the food guy and cracked his neck. He also got the keys and lets his friends out. "Nice work, Snotlout. Now let's find Hiccup and get out of here." said Astrid as she and the rest of the teens snuck out of their cells.

While searching for Hiccup, Astrid spots Alvin and the other Outcasts planning to destroy Berk. "Ok. Don't let the Outcasts see you while you are looking for Hiccup. Let's move." Astrid whispered to her team and they split up.

Snotlout looked at the arena where the dragons are. When he got in, a dragon roared at him and Snotlout ran off.

Fishlegs looked at a weapon room where all of the weapons are being held. He stole some of them and left.

The twins looked outside and see nothing but the ash ground. They both sighed and layed down.

Finally, Astrid looked at Alvin's bedroom where she sees Hiccup bonded on Alvin's bed. "Hiccup! Oh, thank gods I found you!" Astrid yelled as she embraced him and kisses him. "I missed you, Astrid." said Hiccup. "I missed you too." said Astrid. "What happened to you? Look what Alvin did to you. Where are your clothes?" "He tore them apart. Astrid, we need to get out of here. It's not safe." said Hiccup. Astrid agreed and untied Hiccup. Then he helped him up and they walked out of the room.

Hiccup hopped all the way while Astrid helps him keep his balance so he won't fall. "Don't worry, Hiccup. We're almost there." Astrid promised.

They stopped when Alvin shoves them and made them trip. "Well, someone is leaving early. Missing all of the fun." he said to the couple as the guards came out with their friends. "Hey guys." said Fishlegs. "Let us go, you freaks!" shouted Snotlout as the guards held him so he won't go loose. One of the guards seized Astrid and she joined the group. "Hiccup!" she yelled. "Take the boy's bratty friends to a special cell so they won't escape." Alvin ordered. The guards took the teens away from Alvin's sight.

"No! Alvin, don't hurt them! Don't hurt me!" Hiccup pleaded. "As for you, boy. We have something that needs to be done." said Alvin as he picked Hiccup up and took him to his room.

The teens were taken to a huge metal like cage and threw them in there. "You're going to pay for this!" Astrid yelled. The guards just laughed at her and left. "Hey, come back! We're not done with you yet!" Snotlout shouted. "Eat some dragon poo!" said Tuffnut and laughed with his sister. "What do we do now since our plan didn't work?" asked Fishlegs. "We have to figure out plan B. But what?" said Astrid as she thinks about plan B to escape.

Later on, Hiccup is once again tied up on Alvin's bed as he coughed after yelling at him. Alvin brought a knife and was on top of the frightened boy. "Easy there, boy. We're just getting started." said Alvin as he pressed his knife into Hiccup's arm and slides it down while he starts to bleed. Hiccup screamed in pain as Alvin gives him more cuts. A lot of them are on his good leg. "You need some more." Alvin said as he cuts Hiccup's stomach, making yells cream louder than ever. "STOP IT! PLEASE! NO MORE!" Hiccup yelled. Alvin slapped him hard after he said that, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Hiccup started crying and shakes all over. "Shut up and go to sleep!" said Alvin as he slammed the door, leaving Hiccup alone. He continues crying all night long, missing his father and Toothless.


	6. Chapter 6

Stoick groaned as he heard someone say 'Chief!'. He opened his eyes and sees the man in front of him. It was Trader Johann. "He lives! Chief Stoick!" Trader Johann yelled. Stoick rubbed his head and asked, "Where am I?" "You're in my ship, sir." Trader Johann replied as the chief looked around. "I can see you got more stuff to trade." said Stoick. "What happened to me?"

Trader Johann explained, "Well, I was giving stuff to another village. When I went to a river to get some water, I found you and your dragon on the ground. I checked to see if you're dead or alive. Turns out you're both okay and took you to my boat. Looks like you've been attacked by Smothering Smokebreaths."

"Smothering Smokebreaths? So that's what the dragon is called? I did see a little dragon that breaths smoke on Hiccup's book." said Stoick. Johann nodded yes.

Stoick knows why they attacked him. They were after his weapons. "Oh I get it." But he almost forgot an important person. "Toothless! Where is he? Is he alright?" he asked fearfully. "That dragon who was with you? He is a bit down." said Trader Johann as he showed Stoick where Toothless is.

He was on the other side of the ship, sleeping. "Toothless! Toothless! Toothless!" Stoick yelled as he rushed towards the dragon and held his head. Toothless was moaning in his sleep. "Oh, Toothless. I'm so sorry. I should've been more gentle with you." said Stoick.

It turns out Toothless was okay and was playing hide and seek with baby Night Furies. Stoick was surprised and amazed on what Toothless was doing. "Baby Night Furies?" he asked himself. "Yep, aren't they adorable? Those poor things are orphaned and I have to give them a home so they can have a happy life." said Trader Johann as he watches Toothless play with the babies. "Hiccup would've love this. He was trying to help Toothless find his own kind, but it turns out to be a trap by Alvin." said Stoick. "Speaking of Hiccup, how is he?" asked Trader Johann. Stoick gave him a sad look and said, "Alvin took him away from me. I don't know why but he did. Now Toothless and I have to find him before something bad happens to him."

The baby Night Furies tackled Stoick and gives him lots of kisses like puppies do. He laughed and tried to get up. "Toothless, a little help please?" he asked the dragon. Toothless ordered the babies to get off of Stoick and they obeyed him. "I'm glad you like them, Stoick. Berk does need more Night Furies to protection." said Trader Johann.

"Thank you for saving us, Johann. It really helps." said Stoick as he picked up a prosthetic leg from Johann's items. "This one looks like Hiccup's leg. It reminds me so much of him." "I found it in the ocean the other day. I was fishing and the leg was in my net." Trader Johann explained. "That's Hiccup's!" Stoick cried out. "I called it his Lucky Leg. Alvin must've took it off." Johann was saddened by Stoick's depression about Hiccup and asked him,"I'm sorry, Stoick. Is there anything I can do for you?" "Do you know where Outcast Island is?" asked Stoick.

Trader Johann thought for a moment and said, "I do remember going there. I can take you there if you want." "No, I don't want you to get hurt. I just want directions to get there." said Stoick. "You have to go north. Then turn to the east and then you are at Outcast Island. But be careful, chief. Alvin is getting the dragons going for battle." explained Johann. Stoick understands what Trader Johann ment.

He packed up and told Toothless to get ready to go. The baby Night Furies were sad that Toothless has to go. But he hugged the little ones and promised them that they will see them again on Berk.

"Got all of the stuff ready, Chief?" asked Trader Johann. "Here, you can have this since it belongs to Hiccup." He hands Stoick Hiccup's prosthetic leg and he puts it in a bag. "Thanks Johann. Take care of the baby Night Furies for me." said Stoick as he left the boat and off to Outcats Island. "I will." Trader Johann yelled.

Menawhile on Outcast Island, Astrid explained to her friends about the next plan, this time, dragons are going to be in it. "Alright, when I give a dragon call, a Deadly Nadder will came and I'll order them to burn the cage." said Astrid. "What about Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs. "We might need more help to get him back." Astrid replied. "Do you think Chief Stoick is coming for us?" asked Snotlout. "I don't know. He might." said Astrid.

Later, the teens got ready for the plan. Astrid cleared her throat and made a howling sound which is a Nadder's call. Three Nadders showed up and scared the guards away. "Alright Nadders. Burn this thing and let us free." Astrid ordered. The Nadders did what she told them to do. The teens covered thier faces to avoid getting burned. The cage was all open and looks like melted ice cream. "Thank you, Nadders. Now could you take us home to Berk?" asked Astrid as the Nadders let's her and the teens get on them.

While getting out of Outcast Island, Astrid tries to get Hiccup, but can't because of Alvin. "Don't worry, Hiccup. We'll get you soon." she said to herself as she left. "Let's get more explosions to blow up the island." said Tuffnut. "Good idea, but we need Stoick. He'll know what to do." said Astrid.

Back on Outcast Island, Hiccup is shaking from the cuts Alvin gave him. It's a good thing that he stopped bleeding. He became very tired and thirsty from screaming and crying. So tired that he can't scream anymore, which may cause him to loose his voice. "Dad." he whispered weakly as he had tears in his eyes.

Then Alvin came inside his room and said, "Come on boy! Eat up!" Hiccup went to get the glass of water and drank it all. He took deep breaths after that. "You must be that thirsty, huh!" asked Alvin rudely to the boy. Hiccup nodded yes whie eating the disgusting food. Then he layed down to close his eyes, but Alvin kicked him in the stomach, causing him to cry and make his cut bleed. "I miss the sound of that." said Alvin. "I guess I should give you a break before your father arrives." "Do you know he's coming? I miss him so much." said Hiccup. "He's only coming for you. We might kill him too after you die." said Alvin as heleaves his room.

Hicccup was happy that his dad is coming to save him, but the bad news is that Alvin is going to kill him. But don't worry, Stoick is brave and strong. He can beat Alvin and save the day. "Please save me, dad." he whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

When Astrid and her friends arrive on Berk, their dragons ran over to them and embraced them. "MEATLUG! I missed you so much. Were you being a good girl while I was gone?" said Fishlegs as he hugged his dragon, Meatlug. "Hookfang!" shouted Snotlout as he ran towards his dragon to give him a hug. The twins hugged their Hideous Zippleback on each head. "Stormfly! Oh my gosh. I missed you!" said Astrid as she hugged her dragon.

While being reunited with their dragons, Gobber went towards the teens to give them a welcome back home. "Ah, there you are, kids. I was wondering where you were." he said. "We got kidnapped by the Outcasts alongside with Hiccup." Fishlegs explained. "We tried to save him, but Alvin got in the way and tried to kill us." said Tuffnut. "Don't know why he didn't torture us instead of Hiccup. It's weird, isn't it?" said Ruffnut. "Hm, the reason why he captured you kids is because he doesn't want you guys to tell us about Hiccup being kidnapped." said Gobber to the teens. They know what he ment about that. "I don't know why he captured Hiccup. I remember last time Alvin captured him because he wants him to train his dragons." said Astrid.

"Oi, he got rid of Mildew too. I don't miss his complaints." said Gobber. "Actually, Mildew is still alive." said Snotlout. "WHAT?!" Gobber yelled. "We saw him grabbing Hiccup and taking him to the boat. I also saw him take his foot off and threw it into the ocean. I think Mildew betrayed us all." said Snotlout. Gobber was dead silent after Snotlout explained about Mildew. "I don't understand. I thought Mildew sacrificed himself to save us." he said. "He's a liar and he'll always be a liar!" yelled Tuffnut as he whacked his fist. "He hates everything on Berk. The dragons, the rules, the people, and us." said Ruffnut. Gobber sighed deeply and puts his hand on his head. "Well, at least you kids are safe." he said to them.

"So, where's Chief Stoick?" asked Snotlout. "He went to find Hiccup and bring him back home. Toothless went with him." Gobber explained. "We must help him bring Hiccup back. That's why we returned without him." said Astrid as she puts her head down in shame. "Alvin was too strong for us." said Fishlegs. "I'm sorry, Gobber. We tried." said Astrid. Gobber patted her shoulder and said to her. "It's okay, Astrid. It's a good thing you told me what really happened to you guys. But don't worry, Stoick will find Hiccup. He's going to be just fine when he comes back."

Then a boat appears on the docks and the teens went to it to check it out. Trader Johann came out of the boat while panting in the process. "Trader Johann. What are you doing here?" asked Gobber as he approached the docks to talk to him. "I came. I came to. Tell you guys. About. Stoick's journey." he panted as he collapsed to the ground. "Oh dear." Gobber muttered. "Take him to the Great Hall. I'm sure he'll rest there." Astrid ordered. The twins both carried Johann to the Great Hall like what Astrid told them to do.

At the Great Hall, the teens gave him some water to drink and some bread to eat. "Trader Johann. What happened to you?" asked Astrid. Johann calmed down and said, "I made the boat go faster to tell you all about Stoick's journey. It made me so tired that I can't do it anymore." "What about Stoick's journey?" asked Snotlout. Johann cleared his throat and began his story.

"I found the chief and the dragon on the ground and took them to my boat. When he woke up, I explained to him that he was attacked by Smothering Smokebreaths. He doesn't know what they are, but I told him about them. I took him to where Toothless was and he was playing with the baby Night Furies. I was going to bring them here, but I forgot to bring them to the shore. I'm sure someone finds them. Then, Stoick finds Hiccup's fake leg and I told him that I found it in the ocean. I also asked him how Hiccup was and he gave me sad look on is face. He told me Hiccup was taken away by the Outcasts and wouldn't give up to find him. He asked me for directions to get there. I told him to go north and keep on going and then you go east. So he packed up and took Hiccup's foot with him. I told him to be careful and he promises he would. Then, he left. He did tell me he ran into the Berserkers, but escaped. Stoick and Toothless are getting along well on the mission. I have to say this, but, I've never seen Stoick like this before in my entire life."

After he finished the story, the teens left their mouths drop. "I cant believe it. He really is trying to save Hiccup as fast he can." said Astrid. "Thats right young lady." said Trader Johann. "Well, I can tell you a story how I got my first item from the sea." But before he could tell the story, the teens are already gone.

Astrid ran towards Gobber's workshop to get some weapons. "What are you doing?" asked Snotlout. "We need to get some more people to help Stoick defeat Alvin and save Hiccup. Everyone, find our friends and bring them to the Great Hall." said Astrid and the teens are on duty.

Snotlout got his father and asked him to help him help Stoick complete his journey he said yes and they went to the Great Hall.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut went to get Bucket and Mulch to help Stoick defeat Alvin. They accepted the request and went the Great Hall.

Fishlegs got all of the dragons he could find on Berk and tells them to help him and his friends to help their chief and defeat the enemy. Meatlug told them in dragon language on what Fishlegs told them. They gladly accepted and went to the Great Hall.

When everyone is there, Astrid and Gobber gave speeches on what's going on. "Alright, everyone. Listen up. This is very important to us and the chief. He has gone on a quest to find his only heir, Hiccup who was captured by the Outcasts. My friends and I were captured as well, but we escaped. So I called to this meeting to ask for your help. We need you to help Stoick defeat Berk's most feared enemy and save our beat dragon trainer. So, what do say?!" said Astrid after she finished her speech. Everyone cheered and clapped about request. "Alright. I have hatched a plan to get to Outcast Island without getting caught. Now here's what we're gonna do." said Gobber as he tells the audience about his plan.

Stoick and Toothless are on their way to Outcast Island. They did what Trader Johann told them to do. "Okay, Toothless. We're almost there. I can feel it." said Stoick.

Once they made it there, Stoick readied his weapon and so does Toothless. They quietly walked through the island to find Alvin's lair and save his son. Toothless sniffed the scent and points at a light place. "That must be it. Come on. We must save my son." Stoick whispered as they rushed to the door and knocked out the guards. They went inside into the dungeons and looked at each cell to see if Hiccup is in one of them. Stoick finds one with a small body who was naked and looked beaten up. "Hiccup?" Stoick guessed.

The body turns out to be fake and the Outcasts arrive to seize Stoick and Toothless. Alvin arrived and laughed evilly with Hiccup in his arms. "Well well, look what we caught, boys." he said. Hiccup whimpered and shakes lightly as he sees his father being grabbed by the Outcasts. "Dad?" he said weakly. Stoick hears Hiccup's tiny voice and yells, "Hiccup!" as he tries to get loose from the guards. "Let him go, Alvin!" yelled Stoick. "I don't think so. Hiccup is all mine and you are going to where you deserve to be in. In hell." said Alvin as he ordered other Outcasts to take Stoick into his cell and lock him up. They also locked up Toothless.

As Stoick tries to find a way out of the cell, Alvin walked towards him while Hiccup was never out of his sight. "What do you want, Alvin?" asked Stoick ruthlessly. "Would you like to say goodnight to your boy before his big day?" asked Alvin as he lays down Hiccup towards Stoick. Stoick reaches his arms to pick him up and cradle him in his arms. "You have five minutes. Better make it quick." said Alvin as leaves to let Stoick and Hiccup to have a father-son moment.

Hiccup looked at his father and starts to cry silently. "Daddy." he whimpered. "Yes, Hiccup. It's me. I'm right here." said Stoick as he holds Hiccup tightly. "I don't hate you." said Hiccup. Stoick was stunned on what his son just said. "Oh Hiccup. I know you don't. It's just people say stuff like that when they're angry." Stoick explained to the weak teenager. "Dad, I'm scared." Hiccup cried as his tears begin to fall on Stoick's wrists. "Shh, I know you're scared. You're going to be fine. I'll get you out of here. I promise." said Stoick as he calms his son down by rocking him gently until Alvin arrives.

"Alright, break it up! Time to go!" he said as he grabbed Hiccup out of Stoick's arms. Hiccup screamed as he struggled to get out of Alvin's grip. "No! Dad, don't let him take me!" yelled Hiccup as Alvin shook him violently to shut him up. Alvin lifts up Hiccup and takes him away from the chief. "Tomorrow will be the last day you will see your precious boy. Your life will be taken as well, right after his." said Alvin as he leaves the dungeon with Hiccup.

Stoick layed quiet while his tears silently fell to the ground. He couldn't let this happen tomorrow. He has to save Hiccup. He must. He is his only family he has left and Alvin can't take him away.


	8. Chapter 8

As the night slowly moves, Stoick keeps banging into the cage, hoping he would get out. He lets out a roar as he punches and kicks the metal, but nothing worked. Toothless watches him all night. He moans at him, telling him that nothing is working. We'll think of something soon. Stoick listens to the dragon, but doesn't understand what he's saying. "I know you want to get out too. We have to, if we want to see Hiccup again." said Stoick.

Toothless moved back and forth to get out of the chains. When he did, his wings flashed open from the chains and took his muzzle off. "Good work, Toothless!" said Stoick. Toothless unleashed his fire out of his mouth to make a huge hole on his cell. He slowly stepped out and ready to breathe fire on Stoick's cage. Stoick backed away, trying to avoid not getting burned. When Toothless made fire on his cage, Stoick quickly got out of there.

The guards ran towards them with weapons. Stoick and Toothless fought them one on one. Toothless uses his fire and body to fight them off while Stoick uses his bare hands and feet.

After defeating the guards, Stoick grabbed one of them and shoved him into the wall. "Where's my son?!" he asked him viscously. "I don't know. Alvin keeps him well hidden." the guard said. "Where is he?!" asked Stoick. "I. I think Alvin keeps the boy in his room. We don't see him a lot." said the guard. "Where is Alvin's room?" Stoick asked. "On the left, after you leave the dungeon. There's a nice looking door on the right. That might be Alvin's room." said the guard as Stoick locks him up in a cell. "Stay there and don't tell anyone about this!" he ordered the guard. "Yes yes. I understand." said the guard. Now that no one is there to stop them, Stoick and Toothless ran towards the direction where the guard tells them where Hiccup is.

When they made it, Hiccup wasn't there. All there was is blood all over the bed. "Is that Hiccup's blood?" asked Stoick. Toothless sniffed at the bed and sadly nodded yes. Stoick gasped. "If Hiccup's not here, where is he?" he asked the dragon.

The room where Hiccup really is at was Alvin's war room. He was at the corner, staring at Alvin and the other Outcasts planning on attacking Berk once he's done with his father. Then, Mildew came to the room and tells Alvin, "Sir, the prisoners have escaped!" Alvin was enraged at the message. "WHAT!?" he yelled.

Hiccup couldn't believe his father and dragon escaped. He knew he has to save his own life and his dad's. So he has a brilliant plan to trick Alvin. He closed his eyes and stopped moving. He has to try not to breathe otherwise the plan would fail.

"Change of plan. I'll kill Hiccup right now and-." said Alvin as he stopped when he sees Hiccup laying on the ground, dead. "Hey! Wake up!" he said as he kicked the boy in the stomach. Hiccup tries not to scream from the pain. "Oh, don't tell me you're dead already." said Alvin as he picked up Hiccup and takes him to the table. "What do we do now since the boy is dead?" asked an Outcast. Alvin thought for a moment and said, "I say we put a rope on his pretty little neck."

As they were about to do so, Stoick and Toothless rushed into the room with their angry look on their faces. "Where's my son, Alvin?!" he yelled at the Outcast leader. "You're too late, Stoick. Your boy is already dead!" said Alvin as he threw Hiccup towards Stoick. Stoick was shocked and picks up the boy to check if Alvin was lying. "Hiccup." he whispered. Hiccup opened his eyes and winked at his dad. Stoick was surprised that his son is still alive. Then, Hiccup went back to playing dead. "I should be going now." said Stoick as he was about to leave with Hiccup, but Alvin stopped him by saying. "I don't think so. I captured your son to battle you alone and see you messed with the wrong Viking." and got his sword out to fight him. Stoick got his weapon ready as well. "Take care of Hiccup when I fight Alvin." ordered Stoick silently as Toothless brings Hiccup close to him.

He whimpered as he sees his rider who was abused by his father's enemy. Hiccup smiled at his dragon and telling him he's okay. Toothless nuzzled him and wraps his wings around the wounded boy, protecting him.

Now the duel against Stoick the Vast and Alvin the Treacherous will begin. The winner of the battle will have Berk of his own. The loser gets executed by the winner.

"This is for you, Hiccup." Stoick whispered. When the Outcast yells, "FIGHT!", they clutched their weapons together and uses their strength to push each other. "There's no way you're going to take Berk and my son away from me!" Stoick yelled. "I already took away your son! When I'm through with you, you will have nothing!" Alvin yelled back. "We'll see about that." said Stoick as he makes a kick, making Alvin trip. He stomped his foot on his chest and said, "Like I said, Alvin. You'll never have Berk." Alvin laughed and gets up roughly, making Stoick fall. "Who's the new chief of Berk now?!" said Alvin as he raises his sword to kill him, but his sword got burned by a dragon and Astrid showed up with pride.

"Need some help, chief?" she asked him as her friends and Gobber arrive at the scene. "Good to see you again, old friend." said Gobber. Fishlegs ordered all of the Gronkles to attack all of the Outcasts in this room. "Go Stoick! Leave Outcast Island! We'll take care of this!" said Astrid as she battles the Outcasts. Stoick picks up Hiccup and leaves the room with Toothless.

When they made it outside, the sun begins to rise, bringing light into their faces. Hiccup wakes up in his father's arms and says in a weak voice. "Dad?" Stoick hears his sons voice and hugs him gently. "Hiccup! OH, thank the gods you're alright." he said as he sits down to talk to his son. "Why did you pretend to be dead?" "I have to save your life and mine. I just couldn't let Alvin take everything from us." said Hiccup. "He did take away your mother from us. You were very young back then." said Stoick. "I really missed you, dad." said Hiccup. "I missed you too, Hiccup." said Stoick as he hugged his son. "I'm sorry about you being abused by Alvin. I should've rescued you on the first day you were captured." "You saved me now. You don't have to worry about it anymore." said Hiccup.

As they were embracing, a loud boom went towards them, but missed. "BLAST! I CAN'T MISS!" Alvin yelled from a cliff. "Run dad run!" yelled Hiccup weakly as his father runs for their lives. Toothless aims at the cannon with his fire and got a bullseye. The cannon exploded and Alvin falls to the ground, but survives. He quickly got up and ran towards Stoick and Hiccup. He tackled them as Hiccup was out of Stoick's arms. "Dad!" he yelled. Alvin turned around to hear that little voice. Now he notices Hiccup was playing dead the whole time. "You're still alive?!" Alvin yelled at the boy as he picked him up by the neck, choking him. Stoick sees this and tackles Alvin, making him letting go of Hiccup. Toothless growled at Alvin as he presses his paw on his chest. "Lets finish him, shall we?" asked Stoick.

The rest of Stoick's team arrives and sees him and Toothless ready to kill Alvin. "WAIT!" yelled Gobber as he rushed towards them. "What the bloody hell are you thinking?" asked Stoick. "I have a better idea to get rid of Alvin." said Gobber with a mischievous look on his face. He whispered to Stoick's ear to tell him the idea. Toothless doesn't know what is going on here and never lets go of Alvin. Stoick liked that plan very much and said, "Let's do it."

Later, a Deadly Nadder picks up Alvin and lifts him into the sky. He flew higher and higher until he couldn't see Outcast Island. Then, the Nadder dropped him and he fell like a rock. He landed on a huge pile of rocks and died. Alvin the Treacherous was no more.

Meanwhile, the Vikings got rid of the Outcasts and destroyed their lair with the help of the Hideous Zipplebacks. Hiccup coughed loud and tried to get some air. Stoick hears his sons coughing and went towards him. "You alright, son?" he asked. Hiccup nodded his head no and starts to shake. "Dad. I feel like I'm dying." said Hiccup as he collapsed from the rock he was sitting on, but Stoick caught him. "Don't die, Hiccup. Its okay. You're going to be okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's right here." said Stoick as he cradled his son back and forth. Hiccup begins to cry as he was being held from the wounds. "Shhh. Don't be upset." Stoick soothed him by rubbing his back.

Gobber rushed to the chief and said, "Everything's ready, Stoick!" "That's good, Gobber. Is there a medical camp here?" asked Stoick. "I think so. Why?" asked Gobber. Stoick showed his friend Hiccup's injuries and Gobber had his eyes open. "Oh dear. They look pretty bad." said Gobber. They went to the clinic to clean and heal Hiccup's wounds.

Stoick laid Hiccup down to a bed as he was whimpering. "Dad, what are you doing?" he asked, shivering. "Its okay, Hiccup. We're going to clean your wounds to make you feel better." said Stoick as Gobber brought some bandages and a wet cloth. They cleaned up Hiccup with the wet cloth. He whimpered and closes his eyes. "Its alright, Hiccup. We're almost done." Gobber promised. Then they wrapped up his wounds with lots of bandages. Gobber puts a lot on Hiccup's limp to make sure it won't get infected from that big X Alvin gave him. "There. All done." said Gobber. "We better get going, Stoick. The rest of the village might be worried about us." Stoick agrees and takes Hiccup outside the clinic.

All of the people left the island after Hiccup was healed. He was in Stoick's arms the whole ride home. "Don't worry, Hiccup. You're safe now." he said to his son. This is going to take a while for Hiccup to heal completely.


	9. Chapter 9

When they came back to Berk, Hiccup fell asleep and Stoick brings him to his house. Astrid and the teens clean themselves up since they have dirt and blood all over them. Gobber is cleaning the weapons and fixing them to make them brand new. Trader Johann just left so he can deliver stuff for other villages. The rest of the people just relaxed and took care of the dragons.

At Stoick's house, Gothi arrives to check on Hiccup. When she looked at his injuries and puts her hand on his forehead, she drew something on the sand to tell Stoick what's wrong with him. "I don't understand what you mean." said Stoick.

Then, Gobber came to the house and asked, "Is Hiccup doing okay?"but discovers the doctors here. "What are you saying, Gothi? Are you telling me that Hiccup has a fever?" asked Stoick. Gothi nodded no and finishes her sentence. Gobber looked at Gothi's pictures and told the chief, "I think she's trying to tell you that Hiccup is gravely wounded and it's going to take three weeks for him to heal. So he has to stay in bed." Stoick now understands and feels saddened by Hiccup's suffering. Gothi continues to write something on the sand and Gobber said, "She said that you need to feed Hiccup the medicine she will give and put it in tea. Make sure you give it to him every night." Gothi then gives Stoick a bag of medicine which smells like herbs. "Thank you, Gothi." said Stoick as puts it on the counter near the fireplace.

After Gothi and Gobber leave, Stoick could hear Hiccup whimper from his room. He went to his son's room to check if he's okay. When he entered the room, he sees Hiccup thrash all over the bed and Toothless tried his best to calm him down. His eyes were closed as he starts to cry in his sleep. Stoick discovers Hiccup is having a nightmare.

So he rushed towards his son and begins to shake him gently. "Hiccup, wake up! It's alright son. You're okay. WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Then Hiccup's eyes were wide open as he breathes really hard and tries to get up. Stoick lies him back down and says to him, "Easy son, easy. Calm down." Hiccup whimpered at his father and said, "It was Alvin. He. He." he didn't continue his sentence as he starts to bawl in his fathers chest and covered his face. Toothless whined at the scene because he hates it when his best friend gets hurt.

Stoick begins to rock him gently while comforting him. "It's okay, Hiccup. It's okay. It's just a dream." he said to his wounded son. "But, dad. What if Alvin gets me again? What if he kills you this time? I can't." said Hiccup. "Shh. Dont worry, Hiccup. Alvin is gone. He can't hurt you anymore." Stoick replied. Hiccup stopped crying while Stoick puts him back in his bed.

"What happened to him?" he asked his father. "We killed him. A Deadly Nadder flew him up into the air and dropped him into the hard ground. It was Gobber's idea." Stoick explained. Hiccup was shocked on what his father just told him. "I guess its for the best for the tribe and us." he said. Stoick nodded in agreement.

Toothless nuzzled Hiccup close to him and he hugged him back. "I missed you too, Toothless." said Hiccup. "Yes, we both missed you when we worked together to resuce you. I was thinking about you the whole time." said Stoick as he ruffled his sons hair. Hiccup laughed as he was doing it.

"Hey, guess what?" said Stoick. "What?" Hiccup replied.

"Trader Johann brought some baby Night Furies to Berk." Stoick explained. "Baby Night Furies?" said Hiccup. "I thought Toothless was the only Night Fury." "I know it's a shocker, but Toothless will help the babies to be one of us." said Stoick. "That's good, dad." said Hiccup.

Later that night when Hiccup was asleep, Stoick was been outside his house, thinking about himself being harsh on Hiccup years ago. He really wants to forget the stuff that happened to his son. He sighed and pressed his head into his hands.

Gobber came to Stoick and offered him some beer. "Hey, Stoick." he greeted the chief. "Want some beer to cheer you up?" Stoick took one from the tray and drank.

"What have I done?" he asked himself. Gobber stopped drinking his beer and asked his friend, "What did you do?" "I made Hiccup suffer when he was on Outcast Island. He's been having nighmares about Alvin when we came back. I should've saved him sooner." Stoick told him. "I promised him that I'll never let anything happen to him, but broke it." "Hmm. Well, it's a good thing you did." said Gobber. Stoick looked at his friend in a weird look.

"I mean, you should let stuff happen to him in the future. Like I said last year, you won't be around to protect him. He needs to do stuff on his own." said Gobber. "What if something bad happens to him?" asked Stoick worriedly. "He has Toothless. I'm sure he'll be fine." Gobber explained. Stoick nodded in an agreement.

When he went inside to the house, he decided to let Hiccup have more freedom. Not until he's healed. He went to his sons room to see if his son had anymore nightmares. It turns out Hiccup was sleeping peacefully. Toothless was asleep as well.

Stoick sat down next to his sons bed and stroked his hair. Hiccup didn't respond to his fathers touch because he was in deep sleep, though he did moan a little bit. "Sweet dreams, Hiccup." he said to the sleeping boy as he kissed his forehead. Hiccup moaned a bit more and turns the other way.

When Stoick was leaving Hiccup's room, he took one last look of him before he goes to sleep. "I love you." he whispered and went downstairs so he can sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks later, Hiccup's wounds are perfectly healed and he's out of his bed. Stoick becomes less protective of him since he's still growing, still learning about life. Now he must continue doing his chief duties on Berk. Hiccup got his prosthetic leg back and he can walk again.

In the morning, Stoick wakes up his son by saying, "Wake up, son! Time for dragon training!" and he shakes him gently. Hiccup slowly got up with his eyes almost open, though he's still tired.

They are outside running towards the Dragon Academy, racing with their dragons. "I'm gonna win!" said Stoick. "No, you're not!" said Hiccup as he entered the arena first. "I did it!" "Oh, my own son beats me!" said Stoick. They both laughed after that.

Hiccup's friends are waiting for him to start the lesson. Astrid ran towards him and embraced him. Hiccup lifted her into the air and twirled her around. Once they stopped, they pressed their lips into each other. "Ahem." Snotlout cleared his throat impatiently. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Hiccup." said Astrid. "It's a good thing too." said Hiccup.

"Everyone misses you, Hiccup." said Fishlegs. "It's a good thing you didn't die." said Tuffnut. "Otherwise, everyone would go boo-hoo!" said Ruffnut. Hiccup laughed at the twin's jokes.

"I just want to say, I kinda miss you. Berk wouldn't be the same without you." said Snotlout. Everyone stared at him like they never hear him say stuff like that. "Wow, I've never heard of you say stuff that's nice before." said Astrid. "What?" asked Snotlout acting that he did something wrong. They were obnoxious about it and moved on to the next subject.

"Alright everyone, we're going to practice our dragons at Thor's Beach. Let's go." said Hiccup as everyone got their dragons ready to go.

"Have fun, son." said Stoick as he waved at his son when he was about to leave. Everyone else was waiting for Hiccup to get ready. "Hold on, guys. I forgot something." said Hiccup as ran towards his father and embraced him. "I love you, dad." he said. "I love you too, son." said Stoick as he hugged his son back.

They hugged for a while, which is awkward to the teens. "Uh dad, you can let go now." said Hiccup. Stoick released his son and said, "Sorry."

Hiccup got on Toothless and asked him, "You ready, bud?" Toothless responded with a yes and they're off. "Now go have an adventure!" said Stoick as he watched his son leave. "See you around, chief!" said Astrid as she waved at him. Stoick waved back at her. "Bye, dad!" said Hiccup as he finally left the arena, leaving his father in tears.

"Bye, son." he said as he watches the teens and his son go to Thor's Beach.

When you have the freedom you have in your life, you should never forget the people who protected you before you had it. You should thank your loved ones who gave you all the stuff you need for your life. Just like Hiccup and Stoick did.


End file.
